


"I Love You."

by Kiwqii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwqii/pseuds/Kiwqii
Summary: im sorry this is so short, this is like the second fanfic ive ever wrote in my life-please give me some criticism, i wanna improve-





	"I Love You."

> when Max arrived at summer camp for the second summer, he noticed something.
> 
> Neil made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside everytime he looked at him.
> 
> _"_ fucking  _pathetic._ " he mumbled to himself, blushing slightly at the thought of Neil. "i can't have a crush on him, right? i fucking hate  _everything._ im not even sure im fucking gay."
> 
> "what are you talking about, Max? YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!" Nikki shouted. "Nikki! shut the fuck up! im not telling you." Nerris walked slowly toward the two, in a sing-songy voice she sais: " _aww_ , Maxy has a crush on someone?"

" I swear if you two tell anyone, you're.dead. its Neil, alright? now leave me the fuck alone about it." Max stormed off to his tent, a scowl on his face.

Nikki squealed, and so did Nerris.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short, this is like the second fanfic ive ever wrote in my life-  
> please give me some criticism, i wanna improve-


End file.
